outcastsrundawurldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jess
Jess is really awesome and ghey. She lives in Maryland and loves chicken. Ress is dead~ Trivia *Favorite song at the moment *Favorite singer at the moment *(guy) Favorite singer at the moment (girl) *Favorite food Category:Coote asian Category:Taco h8r Category:Likes to creep blawgs Category:Everyday I'm creepin' Category:A little too obsessed with Disney Category:I'm Category:bringin' Category:Sexy Category:Back Category:Them other Category:whores Category:Don't know Category:How to act Category:I would fuck Zayn Malik Category:Too bad I'm straight Category:Lol I'd still fuck him Category:Vaginas Category:wHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM HE HATES TACOS WTF Category:OKAY MAYBE H8TING TACO'S DOESN'T MAKE YOU A BAD PERSON Category:WTF VAGINAS IS A CATEGORY TOO Category:FAK DIS Category:OKIE CAMERON IS RLY COOTE Category:KTHXBAII Category:Loves ruben Category:y no disney pic 4 u Category:kewl Category:y u hate tacos? Category:leggogetsumfries Category:Sheep are fluffy and I am totes irrelevant Category:Smart Category:EXCUSE ME BITCHES I WILL NOT BE LAST ON MY OWN WIKI Category:OKIE Category:BAIII Category:Always high Category:r u on craq Category:ask me for my number Category:singing to victorious Category:like a boss Category:i'm Category:adding Category:categories Category:Ifurmad Category:stay Category:mad Category:cuz Category:iwanna Category:beat Category:jess Category:solike Category:idontgive Category:afuck Category:ifursexy Category:anduknoit Category:putur Category:handsup Category:intheair Category:yahyoucan Category:justdelete Category:these Category:because Category:theyare Category:reallly Category:irrelevant Category:RACK CITY BITCH Category:IM GONNA TAKE IT ALL LIKE Category:IM GONNA BE THE LAST 1 STANDING Category:LAST 1 LANDING Category:BELIEVE IT Category:AHGSDFGGF Category:I JUSS WANT IT ALL Category:IM GONNA PUT MY HANDS IN THE AIRR Category:HANDSSSS IN THE AIRRRR Category:BRAD KAVANAGHHHHHH Category:SO THREW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES Category:SAYING AYOOO Category:GOTTA LET GO Category:I WANNA CELEBRATE Category:AND LIVE MY LIFE Category:BB LET GO Category:WE CAN GO ALL NIGHT Category:WE GON LIGHT IT UP Category:LIKES IT DYNAMITE Category:LITE IT UP Category:SOMETIMES Category:SAYIN AYOOO GOTTA LET GOOOOOOO Category:badge Category:ZIPPITY DOO DA Category:ZIPPITY YAY Category:MY OH MY WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY Category:EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK Category:THERE'S A HEART Category:I DON'T KNOW THE REST OF THIS STUPID ASS SONG Category:CHICKEN NUGGETS CHANGED MY LIFE Category:BADGE BADGE BADGE Category:Titty fuck Category:UDDERS Category:THINK OUTSIDE THE BUN Category:5 DOLLAR Category:5 DOLLAR FOOT LONG Category:WE'RE A FAMILY AND YOU'RE ONE OF US NOW Category:disney Category:family Category:and Category:frans Category:amg qurl Category:so many catergoies Category:i spelt that wrong Category:spelled Category:amg Category:i r da Category:typo kween Category:ya ya ya Category:NO Category:MY HEARTS A STEROE Category:ASDFASFASF ITS FOR U Category:SO LISTEN CLOSE Category:YAH MY HEARTS Category:A STERO Category:OMFG MARIA Category:IM GOING TO BEET U Category:DREAMS LIKE THIS Category:THATS SOMETHING Category:U ASK FOR Category:DREAMS ,LIKE THIS Category:THATS SOMETHING U WISH FOR Category:WHEN ITS A GIFT Category:WORTH Category:TAKING Category:A Category:CHANCE Category:FOR Category:THEN Category:THIS Category:IS Category:SOMETHING Category:U Category:DANCE Category:Forums Category:nuuu Category:i will win Category:i am numbah one Category:okiee Category:i am winning Category:dreams Category:like Category:this Category:thats Category:sometehing Category:u Category:ask for Category:when Category:its a chance Category:worth Category:taking a chance Category:forrrr Category:then Category:thiss Category:is somethin Category:u dance forrr Category:WILLA Category:SURVOVE Category:THATSA Category:AMOMENT Category:WHEN U FIND Category: IT ASINSE Category:BB ON LE LINE Category:THIS IS UR TIME Category:AFASDFSFDDS; Category:AND ITS ALL I WANT Category:THIS SONG Category:IS BY Category:ZENDAYA Category:DREAM Category:LIKE THISS Category:THAT Category:MAR Category:I WILL BEET U Category:I WILL BE Category:NUMBAH 1 Category:BELLA THORNE Category:RUBEN LOVER Category:MAR AND RUBEN -TROLL-0 Category:DREAMS LIKE TW AHGF Category:DERP Category:WATCHING WOWP Category:LIKE A BOSS Category:EAH Category:BE SCARED Category:MAR Category:MHM Category:YEAH Category:THIS IS Category:SOMETHIN U DANCEEE FOR Category:MAR Category:I WIL BEET U Category:OK Category:I WILL W Category:I WILL OK Category:I WILL BEET EVERYONE Category:AND BE Category:NUMBAH 1 Category:GOMEZ TO SELENA Category:YAH Category:I WILL BEET U MAR Category:I WILLLLL Category:MHM Category:I WILL BEET Category:U Category:MAR AKA RUBENS Category:LOVER Category:MHM I WENT THERE QURL Category:OOOO Category:hey hey hey Category:OSHAWOTTS KEWL Category:AND HE SWIMS Category:SNIPY JUMPS OUT Category:AND SAVES U Category:AASDFAFDADFSASD GOOD SONG Category:SINGING TO POKEMON PROMOS Category:LIKE A BOSS Category:LIKE A TOSTTER Category:MHM Category:I WENT THERE Category:YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:MHM. Category:SO Category:LIKE IDK Category:WAT TO DO Category:I DO SHROOMS Category:I HAVE A FURRY ANUS Category:I WANT RYNEN'S CHODE Category:MY DICK IS 83 INCHES LONG Category:I'M GOING TO MARRY HARRY STYLES THEN FUCK HIM IN THE ASS Category:stop Category:adding Category:useless Category:.catergories Category:like me Category:cos i want Category:badgersss Category:it's trufax Category:okie??? Category:10 Category:more Category:categroies Category:until Category:i Category:am Category:numbah 1 Category:oh no 7 Category:oooo Category:yey Category:STOP Category:I WANAN BE Category:NUMBER ONE Category:I MEEAN Category:MEAN* Category:WANNA3 Category:WANNA Category:OMFG Category:SO MANY TYPOS Category:UGHHHH Category:MARIS IS NUMBER ONE Category:AND WILL 5EVER BE #1 Category:OKIE?????? Category:I'M SO POPULAR LA LA LA LA LA LA Category:MY ANUS IS SEXY Category:I LIKE RUBBING MYSELF IN NAUGHTY PLACES Category:I LIKE IT IN MY MOUTH Category:I LIKE WATCHING PEOPLE SQUIRT Category:SKUNKS Category:u Category:no Category:ill Category:lyfe Category:yo voice Category:yo reason to be Category:my love Category:mah heart Category:is waiting for dis moment Category:in time Category:1d Category:one direction Category:moments yo Category:badgerrr3 Category:badge Category:badgggerrr Category:i still need Category:moar points Category:for Category:le Category:badgerr Category:guise, stawp Category:i want a badger Category:plz Category:(trull) Category:whale Category:cats Category:dogs Category:bunnies Category:stufff Category:random Category:Bitch Category:Browse Category:Because Category:Badass Category:Beat Category:Badge Category:Badger pleez Category:Brought me here Category:Button Category:Loves HOA Category:Jabian lova Category:Nina Category:Pedo in disguise Category:Loves Rycunt Category:Wants Rubens dick Category:Hilarious Category:Bitch Category:Whore Category:Loves Rendy Category:Rendy Category:Jamaican Pride, yo! Category:Active users Category:Awesome Category:Always high Category:PIE Category:I ship Ress Category:Ress is my otp Category:awesome Category:purdy Category:doesnt ship ress Category:rendy is gud Category:always gud Category:Ress Category:Ress 4 life Category:I ship ress so hard Category:Ress 5evurr Category:Poppers~ Category:Who is bob? Category:ice cream Category:leggogetsumfries Category:November 2011 Debuts Category:Bob is bob Category:bob is my imaginary frann Category:Sheep are fluffy and I am totes irrelevant Category:Ships Ress~ Category:Goats Category:won't Category:show Category:herpic Category:because Category:shesghey Category:likethat Category:andpossibly Category:jawn Category:obtw Category:jessloves Category:rynen Category:omg Category:Ress 4 life Category:ressisso Category:hawt Category:Thrusting Category:in the boiler room Category:with Rysexual Category:adding useless stuff3 Category:so many typos Category:Gets drunk with Rycunt